


Top

by gothclark



Category: 24
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn. Nothing more. Thanks to lola for the beta. She's totally awesome.

With the long hair he could almost mistake Alexis for a woman, but there was nothing feminine about him. The hard angle of his hip jutting against Jack's leg was more than enough proof.

Jack pressed down on the slim wrists he had pinned with his hands above Alexis's head. The younger man smiled smugly and hummed. There were no words necessary here. They both knew why they were in this sleazy motel. Jack swooped down and kissed Alexis on the lips. He smothered Alexis with his mouth, holding him down even as Alexis struggled beneath him. He could struggle as hard as he liked. There was no way Jack was going to let him get the upper hand. Jack Bauer played to win.

He shifted his weight to slide his leg between Alexis's open thighs. Alexis was hard already, his cock pushing against Jack's thigh. Jack moaned and turned his head, kissing the other man harder. He kissed his chin, then his cheek, then behind his ear. Alexis bucked under him, his body arching with pleasure.

"I'm on top tonight," Jack whispered into Alexis's ear.

"Never," Alexis sneered.

Jack bit into his ear, causing Alexis to buck again. Jack knew just what to do to get what he wanted.

"Am I going to have to tie you to the bed?" Jack said as he pushed himself up. Alexis was pinned beneath him, arms above him. Jack moved one arm down to pin it beneath his knee and held the other over his head as he unbuttoned Alexis's shirt with his free hand. He yanked the half-unbuttoned shirt open eager to get to the soft skin hidden beneath, and pinched a nipple between his fingers, smirking at the other man's helplessness. It didn't matter how much training Alexis had, Jack could always pin him. Jack always won when they met.

"No," Alexis purred. His body went slack. Jack could have loosened his grip. Any other man might have, but Jack knew better. This was nothing more than a ruse. Alexis looked like a pussy cat, but Jack knew he was a tiger. Jack pinched the nipple again a few more times, until it became an angry red. He leaned in and licked it with his tongue, then bit down hard. He alternately licked and then bit the sensitive nub. Alexis moaned and thrashed beneath him, his cock rubbing up against Jack. He released the pinned wrist and tore at the remaining buttons on the shirt Alexis wore. They sat up and Alexis tore at Jack's shirt, pulling it over his shoulders. Jack got on his knees, towering over the prone man as he pulled his own shirt off and tossed it across the room. He yanked Alexis up by his collar and removed his shirt, tossing that aside as well while Alexis reached for Jack's belt. He unbuckled the belt and pulled it from the loops in one smooth motion. It snapped in the air. Jack grabbed it from Alexis and pulled him up onto his knees so that they both now knelt on the bed, chest to chest, bodies pressed together.

"I should punish you for being late," Jack said. Their eyes locked. Alexis clenched his jaw and smirked.

"You probably should," he drawled, his accent more pronounced.

Jack slid his hand down Alexis's arm and grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm behind his back. Alexis responded by thrusting up against Jack, and rubbing Jack's hard cock through his pants. Jack moaned and closed his eyes. He tossed his belt aside and went for Alexis's pants. It only took a moment for them both to get fully undressed. They were tumbling back into the cool sheets, Jack on top. Alexis writhed beneath him. Jack grabbed a handful of long hair and yanked Alexis's head back to kiss him on the throat. He bit his way up to capture the full lips with his mouth. Their limbs tangled together. Warm skin rubbed against warm skin and Jack caressed down Alexis's back and ass, slipping his fingers between his soft round cheeks. Alexis bucked again when Jack slid a dry finger in past his tight ring of muscles.

Jack licked the smooth chest, and they rolled. He reached out and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and condoms from the night table and rolled them back. He was rock hard now, with the slide of warm skin against his own skin there was nothing better. Jack set the bottle and packets down on the bed and returned to attention to Alexis's ass. It was a fine ass, plump and smooth with just a trail of soft hairs leading to the crack. Jack pulled the cheeks apart and brushed the opening with his thumb. He knew this is what Alexis wanted. He knew why Alexis lost these games each time they met.

Jack glanced up to see that the other man had his eyes closed. Alexis was lost in sensation. Jack slid out from under him. Alexis lay before him on his stomach, one leg bent, almost like an invitation to debauch him. It was an invitation Jack gladly accepted. He coaxed Alexis to spread his legs wider. Jack caressed up his inner thighs, his hands meeting in the middle. He spread the soft ass cheeks wide and buried his nose between them. Alexis smelled sweet, like spices and mint. He'd obviously prepared for this. Jack licked the crack, trailing his tongue down until he reached his hole. Anxious to be inside Alexis, Jack speared into him with his tongue, fucking him over and over, and using saliva as a lubricant. Alexis moaned louder with each thrust. Then Jack slipped one finger in, fucking him with that and his tongue. Alexis bucked and thrashed begging for release, but Jack wasn't ready to let him have that just yet.

Jack sat up and wiped his mouth with the sheets. Alexis cried out for more. He'd thrust his ass in the air, bending and contorting his body. Jack smirked and reached for the lube and condom. He popped the bottle cap open and poured the lubricant on Alexis's crack, catching it his fingers before it could drip onto the sheets. Holding onto Alexis's hip, Jack finger fucked him. Alexis bucked with each thrust. Jack pulled his finger out and reached for the condom, tearing the package quickly to slide the thin rubber protection onto his own hard cock. He stroked himself several times then pressed the head to Alexis's hole. Jack gripped Alexis's hip and pushed, eager to be inside the tightness. Beneath him, Alexis was just as eager. He pushed back, fucking himself on Jack's cock. Jack grabbed hold of Alexis's hips and thrust harder, until he was buried deep inside Alexis. He stopped and curled himself around the body beneath him, reaching with one hand to stroke Alexis's hard cock. Jack pulsed inside the tight hole. He took a deep breath, willing himself to hold on longer. He glanced up and caught their reflection in the mirror across the room. Alexis had his head bent, his hair covered his face. Jack reached up, putting most of his weight on Alexis, and brushed his hair back from his face. Their eyes met in the reflection, and Alexis smirked.

Jack pulled them both up so that they were facing the mirror. Alexis lay back against him, bent, his hard cock thrust in the air. With Alexis pressed against him like this, Jack was buried deep inside him. Jack stroked Alexis's cock, his hand moving up and down the long, thick shaft. Alexis rested his head against Jack's shoulder, but his eyes were open, watching their reflection, as Jack stroked him. His ass tightened around Jack's cock, and he bucked when he came, screaming out. Jack nipped Alexis on the ear and thrust into him harder. He fucked him faster, each thrust harder than the last. Jack was panting by the time he felt his balls tighten. He didn't want to come yet. He wanted to fuck for as long as possible.

He pushed Alexis forward onto his hands and knees. Then Jack pulled on that long hair, because he couldn't resist. He yanked Alexis's head back and pounded into him, driving the other man's shoulders into the mattress. His cock pulsed. Jack bit off a scream when he came, buried deep inside Alexis.

They both collapsed in a heap. When Jack could breathe normally again, he reached out and brushed stands of hair from Alexis's face. The man had a smile on his face.

"You are right as always, Jack," Alexis said. Jack smiled and nudged Alexis until he lay on his back. He slid closer and kissed Alexis on his parted lips, rubbing against the stubble with his fingers.

"I'm always on top," Jack muttered. "Always."

End


End file.
